


【兎クロ兎】賭局試閱（一）

by deeproad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeproad/pseuds/deeproad





	

　　開　局

　　“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? ” William Shakespeare

　　  
　　黑尾在半夢半醒間受到了騷擾，那個重物壓在他身上之外，噴出的氣息讓他癢得眉頭一皺。  
　　木兔光太郎自顧自親了睡夢中的黑尾，滿懷興奮地說：「黑尾，今天我也會拿回勝利的！等我回來吧！」  
　　黑尾被壓得陣陣冷汗。  
　　他哆嗦了下突然驚醒「──鬼壓床？！」他猛然坐起，呆滯了三秒鐘他才摸了摸身旁的位置。  
　　「什麼啊……是木兔啊。」他躺回床上，彈簧床彈了彈，他看見從窗簾射進的陽光，細長的眼睛瞇了起來。  
　　今天天氣很好，是適合勝利的日子。

　　１

　　是怎麼跟木兔熟起來，黑尾記得是因為──  
　　那個時候他們都是一年級就選入正選的選手，黑尾記得對方純粹是因為他很吵鬧而已。  
　　在扣球的時候發出很大的動靜，目光會不自覺被他吸引過去，聽了別人說才知道原來也是一年級。  
　　所以木兔會記得他，他也很是驚訝。  
　　那天他在四校聯合練習的晚上經過體育館，裡面還亮著，他就看了一眼，發現木兔一個人在練習。  
　　因為與自己是完全不同類型的選手，他不禁多看了幾眼。  
　　就算只有自己一個人，他仍努力地不斷扣球，彷彿對面真的存在對手一樣。  
　　他並沒有停留太久，正要離開，卻被叫住了。  
　　「啊！你，你是音駒的吧！」  
　　「你要不要來（陪我）練習？我的隊友們都去休息了，學長嫌我煩……」他的表情露出一點沮喪。  
　　那你也去休息啊。黑尾在心裡吐槽。  
　　「好啊。」黑尾笑了笑，是屬於社交的笑容。  
　　多了解外校的選手──尤其是木兔這樣的強力主攻──並不是件壞事。  
　　「你說你叫什麼？」  
　　「黑尾，黑尾鐵朗。」  
　　「郎？」  
　　「不是『郎』，是『朗』喔。字不一樣。」  
　　「殘──念──還以為跟我一樣呢～」  
　　這個傢伙，還真是不管甚麼時候聲音都很大啊，黑尾心裡想。  
　　明明已經練習了一整天，還來加強練習的人，扣球跟聲音還是一樣有力，彷彿有用不完的精力。而他自己早已流了汗，感到有點疲憊了。  
　　「我問一下，你怎麼記得我啊？」出於好奇，他向木兔問道。  
　　「喔，攔網的時候，你的頭很高啊，造型也很特殊，這方面跟我應該滿合的喔！」他得意地道，一邊做著手勢──兩手在空中從耳際伸展出去，就成了一個Ｖ字姿勢，像是鳥的翅膀一樣。  
　　「不，我沒有抹髮蠟的喔。」  
　　「咦？！啊，還有啊，你比我高吧，明明也是一年級。」  
　　黑尾露出笑容，兩個人面對面不由得都站挺了。  
　　木兔一看「不，仔細看，你是因為頭髮太高了吧！」因為不斷被對方攔網，身高及身材也沒差很多，木兔下意識將黑尾當成同等的競爭對手了。  
　　「嘖，這樣你不也是？」  
　　「走啊去量量到底誰高啊！」

　　＊

　　「啊！你──」黑尾洗完澡出來，一眼看到一個熟悉的身影，說是熟悉，也是因為他們才分開沒多久。「你──是誰。」  
　　「我才要問你是誰。」兩人的頭髮都垂了下來，看起來完全判若兩人。  
　　「正好，海，你看我們誰高？」黑尾拉過一旁的海。  
　　海仔細觀察了一會兒。  
　　「……不是我偏袒黑尾，黑尾高一點喔！」  
　　「嘿。」黑尾得意地扯起嘴角，抬起下巴俯視木兔。  
　　木兔冒出青筋「不過我比較有肌肉！你看看你的手，那麼細，跟我扳手腕鐵定輸！」  
　　「下次試試啊～空口說白話誰知道呢～」黑尾拉下眼瞼做了個鬼臉，雙方分道揚鑣。  
　　「……你什麼時候跟梟谷的那麼熟啦？」  
　　「今天。」黑尾回想起一個小時前的練習，不禁笑了出來。  
　　木兔光太郎，真是個有趣的人啊。  
　　隔天木兔看了好半天還是不相信黑尾的髮型是自然而然的。  
　　合宿最後一天。  
　　詭譎的氣氛瀰漫，所有人都在等待，開始的信號──  
　　「欸！！我以為你也要搶肉，為甚麼是魚啊！為甚麼吃魚還可以長那麼高啊！」木兔的聲音帶著不甘心的尾音拉得長長的。  
　　聯合練習到了尾聲，各校教練於是舉辦了烤肉大會犒賞大家。  
　　黑尾咬著魚道：「魚很好吃啊，另外你的肉快被搶光了。」  
　　「啊！！」  
　　「多吃點肉啊你，肉！肉才好吃！」木兔腮幫子塞得滿滿的，口齒不清道，彷彿用講的不夠，還塞了幾塊肉給黑尾。  
　　「……我是顧及營養均衡，生存不只要靠蛋白質。」  
　　「難怪你瘦巴巴的。」  
　　「都是肌肉好不好。」  
　　「啊！」木兔想起什麼一樣，筷子指著黑尾「還沒跟你比扳手腕呢！」  
　　「下次、下次再約啊！」木兔一口氣吞下嘴巴裡所有東西，噴著口水道。  
　　黑尾露出笑容，笑容已經多了幾分真誠。  
　　「好啊。」  
　　交換了聯絡方式的他們，偶爾也會約出來吃東西。  
　　扳手腕比賽也比過了，三勝一負，木兔暫時領先，雖然黑尾的勝利來自於一點小手段，但總之紀錄還在持續拉扯中。  
　　春假過後他們就要二年級了，學長在春高後引退，準三年級則成為社團主力。  
　　春假合宿，同樣的夜晚練習。  
　　木兔坐在地板上，微微喘著氣，滿臉都是汗水，他拉拉運動衫透氣，對著一旁也坐下的黑尾道：「我說，你們的三年級，好煩哪。」  
　　黑尾仰頭喝了一口水，表情難得看不見一絲輕佻。  
　　「沒辦法，誰叫他們是前輩呢。」  
　　接任主力後，那些前輩經常把球隊氣氛搞得很糟，雖然擁有企圖心，卻無法統合意見率領球隊。  
　　今早也是，在練習賽輸了之後吵起架來了，倒楣的就是他們這些後輩。  
　　兩人關掉體育館的燈，走出門，夜風如涼水吹來，散去整晚的熱氣，空氣還帶有雨的味道，明早或許又會下起陣雨。  
　　黑尾正要向前走，卻被木兔拉住。  
　　「欸，你看，那是誰？」  
　　黑尾倒是一看就認出來。  
　　「學長？」是音駒的學長。  
　　兩人對看了一眼後，默契十足地偷偷跟上。  
　　影子掠過月光前，他們則鬼鬼祟祟地伏身跟在草叢後，離的距離不近但不至於跟丟。  
　　「欸。」木兔小聲用氣音道，臉上是亢奮的表情「我們嚇嚇他們。」  
　　「怎麼嚇？」黑尾同樣用氣音回道。  
　　「嗯……」木兔為難地皺起眉。  
　　黑尾卻似乎想到了，他露出笑容，拍拍木兔示意看他的。  
　　黑尾蹲著，微微仰起頭，兩手放下來。  
　　「喵～」  
　　那聲音模仿得太像了，以至於木兔覺得黑尾真的變成了一隻貓。  
　　聲音自然驚動了學長，但好像也驚動了別人──  
　　靠近學長的草叢發出了聲音。  
　　「什、什麼東西啊！！」學長們一臉驚恐，迅速跑遠。  
　　黑尾跟木兔僵在原地，還沒反應過來是不是也要跟著轉身逃跑之前，一陣風吹來，吹散了草叢的掩飾。  
　　兩人迅速轉過頭，肩併著肩躲在草叢後。  
　　「……你看見了嗎？」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　月光照射出躲在草叢後，兩個影子，雖然他們沒有脫光衣服，只是露出了一部分上半身，但一看就知道在幹嘛，不過這都不算什麼。  
　　－－真的「有什麼」的是，那是兩個男人。  
　　估計被打斷了興致，那兩人也匆匆走了，只剩下蹲踞在草叢的木兔與黑尾。  
　　兩人面面相覷，還來不及開口，木兔迎面打了個大噴嚏。  
　　黑尾大罵一聲「這是下風處欸！！」

　　＊

　　「欸花椰菜，你們這裡，晚上會出現四腳獸喔。」  
　　「啊？」  
　　「啊不、應該是五腳喔，加起來有十腳那麼多呢！」「喂你說得太大聲了。」  
　　「咦咦？？」  
　　黑尾拍了拍他的左肩，木兔拍了拍他的右肩，小鹿野看著他們的背影，一頭霧水。  
　　「哈嚏！哈嚏！哈嚏！」木兔又連打了三個噴嚏，每個都讓他整個人前仰後翻，動靜很大。  
　　黑尾也不停擤著鼻涕。  
　　「你們是做了什麼怎麼一起感冒了？」夜久疑惑。  
　　「嘶──大概是，破壞別人好事的報應吧。」黑尾道，繼續擤出長長的鼻涕。  
　　「你們要不要去休息呢？」森然高中的女經理大瀧關心地問，最後帶著他們到保健室──雖然經理們都有急救箱，但保健室有床可以躺。  
　　「去啦去啦，你就算在也進不了狀況！」梟谷隊員壞笑道，木兔一邊跳腳還一邊流鼻涕。  
　　由於是假期期間，居然只剩一張床，兩人頓時後悔不回去晚上睡覺的地方休息（因為比較遠）。  
　　大瀧有點不好意思，木兔不想讓女生尷尬，率先道：「沒事！我們感情好得很，擠一擠也不算什麼！」  
　　黑尾鄙視他耍帥，心道跟你那麼大一個人一起擠哪擠得下，但臉上還是露出笑容表示沒有關係。  
　　等大瀧一走木兔就迅速奔向床，吃了感冒藥他早已昏昏欲睡。  
　　「嘿搶到了！！」木兔露出得意的笑，讓出了一小空格拍了拍「你要躺嗎？這邊也不是不能給你啦～」  
　　黑尾哪管他，背對他躺下就把身體往後挪，撞了撞木兔屁股。  
　　還挺有彈性。  
　　「你過去點過去點。」「不要！我要掉下去了！」「才不會你那裡空間還很大好不好！」兩人背對背較勁，最後還是抵不住藥效分據而睡，體形相仿的他們只能側睡將自己縮在一起。  
　　黑尾作夢夢見自己被一頭怪物襲擊，壓得他喘不過氣，他睜開眼，發現木兔的手就壓在他脖子上，像個無尾熊一樣抱著他，還發出鼾聲。  
　　睡相真差，黑尾心想，梟谷隊員怎麼忍受的。  
　　他聞到了汗臭味，他流汗了，木兔也很臭，就黏在他背上。  
　　春天的午後，陽光從窗外射進來，風吹得掛在床邊的白色窗簾捲了起來又飄下來，在悶熱到有點窒息的室內，因為風而不至於太過難受，但黑尾仍是迷迷糊糊的。  
　　他突然想起昨天看到的那兩個人，他們也像這樣相貼在一起，對一個同樣性別的男人有了情慾。  
　　為什麼呢？  
　　疑問也只是匆匆劃過心裡，他漸漸清醒，坐了起來，木兔也順勢整個人摔下床去發出聲響，差點就休息不成反而更加重傷。  
　　黑尾看他痛得眼角泛淚完全沒有同情心地拍床大笑，木兔不甘被笑又撲上床來，黑尾俐落一轉就下了床，木兔正要隨之下床──  
　　「……看來你們恢復得很好啊。」黑尾一驚，海正站在門口，皮笑肉不笑地看著他們。  
　　偷懶的兩人立刻被抓回去大操一遍，不過以木兔完全恢復的精力，只有別人先累就沒有他先累，一打又打了到晚上，其他人都走光了，只剩他與黑尾力竭躺在地上。  
　　木兔看著頭頂上刺眼的燈光，吃了藥又流了汗，他已經完全恢復了。  
　　「欸，你說那兩個人今天會不會又跑到草叢啊。」  
　　「……」黑尾提不起勁回答，敷衍道：「不會吧。」  
　　「我去看看！」黑尾只聞其聲，坐起來已經看不到人。  
　　不知為何心中漫起一股煩躁，他抓抓頭，木兔已經又跑回來。  
　　「你擦汗，不然又感冒，然後又傳染給我。」黑尾把毛巾丟在他頭上。  
　　木兔擦了擦臉含糊道：「沒有來。」  
　　「喔。」黑尾插著口袋漠不關心，率先走了。  
　　木兔抓下毛巾，又看了眼背後寂靜的黑夜，他沒看見人，只聽見了貓的叫聲，貓不停叫著，或許是發情季節的來臨。  
　　他突然想起昨晚黑尾裝出的貓叫。  
　　他甩甩頭，快步跟上黑尾。

　　２

　　五月，IH，音駒在預賽落敗。  
　　面對著社團裡的低氣壓，黑尾看了看手機裡的訊息。  
　　「我先去決賽場地啦！嘿嘿嘿！」  
　　他低著頭，瀏海垂下來遮住眼睛，便看他嘴角勾了勾。  
　　「既然去了就不要灰頭土臉輸回來啊。」  
　　「我才不會輸，贏的話你要請我一頓喔～」  
　　「贏的話你要跟我分享你的喜悅，輸的話你需要一個人陪你吃飯，應該都是你請。」  
　　「你又再試圖騙我了！我才不會上當呢！總之我會贏的！」  
　　最後還是平分付錢。  
　　理由是，黑尾說：你輸了雖然難過但我連去的沒有機會呢，自己吃自己的吧。  
　　木兔對此的回應是塞了一堆食物到嘴裡直到眼角泛淚。  
　　「可惡──！」

　　「不過。」木兔抓著漢堡，突然看著黑尾的眼睛道：「下次要在比賽場上見阿。」  
　　黑尾咧開嘴「好啊。」  
　　「我會贏的。」  
　　「這就不一定了。」

　　暑假到來，又到了校際聯合練習的日子。  
　　夜風習習，各校的練習都已經結束，進入休息時間。黑尾彎下腰，取出販賣機掉下的飲料。  
　　「唷，黑尾～」木兔插著口袋，信步走到販賣機前，先投了幣，然後支著下巴考慮了──  
　　考慮了很久。  
　　黑尾拎著飲料在一旁不耐煩了。「你到底要選什麼？」  
　　「什麼都很想喝怎麼辦……」  
　　黑尾看都不看隨便按了一個按鍵，飲料咕咚一聲掉下來。  
　　「嗚哇！你在幹嘛啊！這什麼！哈密瓜汽水，感覺好難喝！」雖然他立刻大聲抱怨起來，卻還是小跑著跟上黑尾的腳步。  
　　兩人自然而然並肩而走，隨意找了塊草叢坐下來，天上鋪滿了星星，望去好像怎麼樣也看不見天空的邊緣。  
　　從最近打得順手的球路、學弟的近況、前輩又很難搞到下次要吃什麼店或者上次那個請客你到底甚麼時候實現，進行著有一搭沒一搭的對話。  
　　黑尾放空腦袋，集中了一整天的精神，現在完全無法思考，只是靠著直覺回應或問答木兔，星星在他眼裡看來都晃成了一團白光。  
　　突然安靜了下來，黑尾以為木兔睡著了，轉過頭看了看他。  
　　他躺在草地上，兩手枕在頭後面。  
　　「欸黑尾，你會當隊長吧。」  
　　黑尾轉過頭，視線漫無目的地看著遠方。  
　　「或許吧。」不知道是個頭的關係，還是他太習慣照顧別人，中學的時候當了隊長，他感覺也不好不壞，而現在的球隊裡，好像也只有他適合了……。  
　　雖然要操心東操心西，但他並不討厭。  
　　「我也會喔，我也會當上的。」木兔嘿咻一聲從地上坐起來，雜草從他身上飄落下來。  
　　黑尾看了他一眼「你能不能當上還不一定呢。」  
　　木兔睜大眼睛「什麼意思！我當然可以啊～我可是王牌欸王牌！」  
　　所以你只是為了顯眼才想當主將的吧……黑尾心想。  
　　但是主將嘛，若是個吉祥物般的存在，倒也不是不能激勵人心。  
　　說到底都是他那些隊友待他好……。  
　　更何況，這傢伙有著如野生動物般的直覺，對排球更是敏銳，更可惡的是他對於他自己的弱點，知道得一清二楚。  
　　「黑尾，你幹嘛抓著草？」  
　　「沒事、沒事……呵呵。」  
　　「所以你沒事給我亂按什麼哈密瓜汽水啊，我根本不想喝，我看看你喝什麼，跟我換－－」木兔說著就要去搶，黑尾動作敏捷將飲料往身後一藏，木兔伸長了手想抓。  
　　一來一往間黑尾躺倒在草地上，激起一片草灰，他看到的卻不是星空，而是木兔的臉。  
　　木兔睜亮他的大眼睛，在黑夜之中真像貓頭鷹的眼睛。他挑挑眉，在黑尾怔愣的空檔抓到他的飲料，轉眼間就從黑尾身上離開，坐到一旁喝了起來。  
　　黑尾撐起自己的身體，眨眨眼，方才嘴脣碰到了木兔的耳朵，軟軟的。  
　　木兔好似沒有發現，只有他自顧自尷尬了一會兒才坐起來，他抓起那瓶哈密瓜汽水，拼命搖了搖，再打開。  
　　汽水洶湧跑出的時候，他感覺心中不知所以的鬱悶都跑了出來。  
　　總算是好多了。  
　　但鬱悶的換成木兔了。  
　　「黑尾你發什麼神經啊！！！」木兔冷不防被淋了一身，大吼大叫起來。  
　　「怎麼樣？應該滿好喝的吧！」黑尾一邊訕笑著一邊抓著空瓶起身，不料木兔從後面撞來，一把抱住他。  
　　「不好喝！你試試看啊！」  
　　甜味鑽進黑尾鼻子裡，他打了一個噴嚏。  
　　甜死了。  
　　兩人回去後自然被各自的隊員罵到臭頭，又湊在一起洗了個澡。  
　　「黑尾，我們來比誰泡得久好不好？」  
　　「你怎麼什麼都要分個勝負啊？不奉陪。」  
　　木兔皺起臉，耍起小脾氣，在水裡吹著泡泡。  
　　「啵、啵、啵。」  
　　黑尾見他這樣，也沒有立刻起身，只是又繼續坐在浴池裡，空氣很熱很悶，他都要喘不過氣了。  
　　「不管你了，我先走啦！」黑尾又待了一會兒，實在忍不住了，唰的一聲從水裡起身，木兔就眼睜睜看著他的屁股從他面前越走越遠。  
　　「黑尾──」  
　　「啊？」黑尾剛剛差點就要在池裡睡著了，聽到木兔喊他，他勉強回道。  
　　「救我……咕嘟咕嘟。」  
　　這一夜真是波瀾不斷，木兔暈過去了，梟谷隊員們也只能無奈地接收直著出去豎著回來，還很沉重的──雖然不想承認──的自家王牌。  
　　不過黑尾認為最倒楣的還是自己，因為木兔真的，非常重。

　　３

　　木兔最近有點奇怪。  
　　雖然他本來就是情緒起伏很大的人，只是這樣在不明時刻突然迅速陷入不明的沮喪之中，又很快振作，最近好像特別頻繁。  
　　如此刻，他們坐在速食店裡，上一秒他還嘆了一口氣，下一秒──  
　　「黑尾，給我吃一口。」  
　　「不要……哎！」雖然立刻拒絕了，但木兔已經湊過來咬了一大口。  
　　「好辣……」木兔伸出舌頭，已經微微發紅。  
　　「活該。」黑尾就著木兔咬過的地方繼續吃下去，三兩下就解決了手上的帕尼尼，他拍拍手上的碎屑，心想差不多該回家時，速食店落地窗的另一端風雲色變，下起了大雨。  
　　「你有帶傘嗎？」  
　　「沒有。」  
　　「……我也沒有。」  
　　「誰家比較近？」  
　　「啊？」  
　　「我家！走了！黑尾！」木兔抓起黑尾的手，立刻跑了起來，另一隻手抓著書包擋在頭頂上，黑尾看著他，心中冒出「因為裡面甚麼東西都沒有才可以這樣擋雨」的念頭。  
　　不──這不是重點──  
　　重點是──  
　　算了，黑尾抹去腦袋裡的思考，果斷決定也拿起書包來擋。  
　　衝到木兔家的時候，黑尾連內褲都濕透了。  
　　直到進入他家的門，木兔才將手放開，除了手腕外，其他部位一停下奔跑，就冷得難以動彈。  
　　「快快快快進去洗澡！」木兔推著黑尾，隨手塞給他自己乾淨的衣服。  
　　黑尾洗完，一手擦著頭髮，一手抓抓身上木兔的衣服，長度是夠的，就是有些寬鬆。  
　　他想：「意外地沒有汗臭味。」是很清爽的味道，大概是木兔媽媽很勤勞地幫他洗吧。  
　　他沒有穿內褲，內褲濕透了，沒有辦法，總不能連內褲都跟木兔借吧。  
　　不過穿著木兔的運動短褲，跟內褲似乎也沒什麼差別了。  
　　木兔已經在另一間浴室洗好出來，正坐在床上，頭髮垂了下來，還帶有水氣。  
　　外面的雨勢絲毫不停，轟隆轟隆地打著雷。  
　　「啪！」  
　　「哇啊！」木兔嚇了一跳，黑尾也一樣被突如其來的黑暗嚇到，一開始眼前一片昏暗，什麼都看不到，漸漸瞳孔張開來，才慢慢適應。極淡的月光從窗外射進來，偶爾還有閃電，照得室內一閃一閃。  
　　黑尾摸索著坐下來，沒想到突然停了電，兩人坐在黑暗裡一時都不知所措。  
　　「欸、黑尾……」木兔的聲音在唰唰的雨聲中仍然清晰，像是這沒有光的斗室陡然亮起來的燭火。  
　　「啊？」黑尾像往常一樣以為是場廢話的開始，隨意地、散漫地、懶懶地回應道。  
　　「我……呃……」黑尾第一次看到木兔這樣吞吞吐吐，還聽得見他吞口水的聲音。  
　　「最近，我打手槍的時候都是想著你打的。」

　　＊


End file.
